Moments I: Hogwarts Bound
by DFM
Summary: Who brought Hermione her letter? Crossover


Title: Moments I: Hogwarts Bound

Author: Devin

Category: CA

Keywords: Crossover (X-Files/Harry Potter), minor-angst

Spoilers: SS/PS and Pilot

Summary: Who brought Hermione her letter?

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Everything X-Files belongs to CC.

Author's Note: This story is an idea I've been working with for a while, I'm glad I finally wrote it. It's also the first in what I anticipate being a series. Thanks to Heather for the beta.

Summer 1991

Jane Anderson walked down the corridors of Hogwarts School, a place she had seldom visited since her graduation.

"Anderson," a voice that could inspire even the worst student to do their homework, said from behind her.

"Professor McGonagall. How nice to see you again."

McGonagall gave the former Head Girl a slight smile and returned the sentiment. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to meet you and bring you to his office. He's running a bit late I'm afraid. He's currently out interviewing a prospect for the Defense against the Dark Arts post."

Jane nodded in understanding, already knowing that no one had been able to hold down the DADA position for more then a year in some time, and followed her former instructor to the Headmaster's office.

She was only waiting 10 minutes when Dumbledore arrived. "Jane," he greeted her amicably. "How have you been?"

"Can't complain, Professor. Kingsley is saying that they have a big assignment for me coming up."

He smiled warmly at her. "Congratulations. I'm sure you will do wonderful."

"Thank you, sir."

He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you here."

"It had crossed my mind," she said with a joking smile.

"I need you to deliver a letter to offer a spot here to a prospective student."

Jane took the letter from him, asking, "Not that I'm not happy to do it, sir, but doesn't staff usually deliver the messages to muggle borns?"

"I thought this particular student might take the news better from you," he nodded towards the letter and she turned it over in her hands. The name inscribed on the front momentarily shocked her silent.

'Hermione Jane Granger'

"Hermione's a witch? How long have you known? I've never seen her exhibit any-"

"She first popped up on the Ministry's radar at five, most impressive for a child cut off from the magical world. Apparently she liked making broccoli disappear."

* * *

Jane stood in front of the Granger's home. This was one of her favorite places in the world. It was the home of her two best friends and her goddaughter; they were close to the only family she had ever since her dad had passed away a couple years ago. They were also the only people outside of the magical world that knew she was a witch.

Annie opened the door and smiled at her. "You just going to stand out there?"

Jane laughed, at herself and to relieve some of the tension she was feeling inside. It's one thing to find out that one of your friends is a witch but your only daughter... For Hermione's sake she hoped they reacted positively.

"Of course not. I just love to stare at the front door as much as possible, great view and all that."

"Oh, shut it, Jane," Annie retorted and ushered her friend inside.

"Aunt Jane!" Hermione squealed as she came running out of a room to hug her godmother.

"Hello Hermione." Jane ruffled Hermione's unruly hair affectionately and decided it was best to just get it over with. "Actually, you are the reason I'm here." She looked up, briefly, to her friend and then back to Hermione. "Where's your father? He should probably be here for this too."

"Here for what?" Mathew asked, coming down the stairs after having heard his daughter's squeal of delight.

Jane reached into her pocked and pulled out the letter. Handing it to Hermione she instructed, "read it out loud."

Hermione gave her a questioning look but nodded and ripped open the letter, not looking at the address on the front.

"Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione choked out the last words, completely taken aback but Jane squeezed her around the shoulders and nodded for her to continue. "Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress"

There was a long silence broken only by the ticking of the clock. Jane looked at the three family members and wanted desperately to say something to put them at ease but could think of nothing.

Hermione spoke up first. "I'm a witch? Why didn't we know before? I get to learn magic? How do I send them an owl? Will you tell me all about Hogwarts, Aunt Jane? Can I please go, Mom, Dad?"

Jane smiled at her goddaughter's enthusiasm and looked towards her parents. From their looks and the joy on Hermione's face there was no doubt in Jane's mind that come September Hermione would be on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Jane hugged Hermione as they stood on Platform 9 3/4. "Okay, I want you to remember that you can send me an owl at anytime."

"Aunt Jane, you've told me that 4 times today. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've read all my text books and all the books I could find on Hogwarts, I'm ready for this."

Jane shook her head, that statement was just so... Hermione. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off. "Jane Anderson," an older woman with a pointed hat decorated by a vulture said from behind them. "I thought it was you." She reached out a hand to shake Jane's. "I believe your father knew my son."

Jane stiffened at the mention of her father but nodded and tried to smile sweetly. Grasping for a diversion she noticed the little boy standing by Mrs. Longbottom's side. "Are you Neville?" The boy nodded shyly. "I saw you when you were really little. Are you starting Hogwarts this year?"

Neville smiled, a bit embarrassed to be the new topic of discussion but looking mildly hopeful about the upcoming year. "Yes."

Jane nudged Hermione forward and that was apparently all the encouragement the 11-year-old needed. "I am too." She shook out her hand for Neville to shake and introduced herself, "I'm Hermione Granger. Do you know anyone else who's starting this year?" Neville shook his head. "Me neither. Would you like to sit together on the train?"

Neville smiled, for the first time in the conversation looking somewhat relaxed and Jane felt a rush of pride towards Hermione. "That would be great, thanks."

"You two better get on the train, it'll be leaving soon," Mrs. Longbottom told them sternly.

Jane hugged Hermione goodbye one last time. "Have fun this year, don't just study," she teased, but secretly was more serious about that than she let on. Then she turned to Neville and smiled, "It was nice seeing you again. Have a good year."

The two kids ran off towards the train. Once they were out of sight Jane bid farewell to Mrs. Longbottom and went to find a place to stand to be out of the way of students boarding but still be able to watch the train off.

"Jane dear!" Jane turned around to see Molly Weasley, surrounded by many of her children, beckoning her over. Molly was her father's... was it second or third cousin... and one of the few family members she had left but she hadn't seen her since... Molly pulled her into a tight hug. "It's been far too long. Where have you been hiding yourself?"

Jane shrugged uncomfortably, not wanting to say she hadn't wanted to be around anyone who reminded her of her father. "You know... work."

Molly nodded in understanding and Jane was afraid that she really had understood. However, Molly changed the topic immediately. "Ron, you've got something on your nose," she stated and tried to rub away the offending spot while the boy struggled for freedom.

"Mom- geroff." The twins began to tease Ron but their mother broke it up with a query about Percy, who, if Jane remembered correctly was Molly and Arthur's third son. No sooner was he mentioned than the boy came striding towards them and became the new subject of the twin's heckling.

Jane slowly tried to excuse herself from the group just as Fred and George were telling their mother about having seen Harry Potter and their little sister being beside herself with joy.

Jane found a spot on the train station that she hoped would be devoid of any more reunions. She didn't know if she was happy or not when Molly and Ginny found her again after saying goodbye to the four boys.

"It doesn't get any easier. Sending them off each year," Molly told her, looking at the train. She looked back to Jane. "You aren't old enough to have a child going to Hogwarts... what are you doing here?"

Jane looked uncomfortable, though she wasn't sure why. "Goddaughter," was all she offered but this seemed to appease Molly and watched as the train left.

Once the train was out of sight she began to leave but Molly called her back. "It wasn't your fault, dear. You know that, right?"

Jane looked down, forbidding herself not to cry. "Yeah." And then she left.

* * *

February 28, 1992

Jane stared at Kingsley in shock. "You want me to go to America?"

Kingsley simply nodded. "You'll be undercover. You will be the dominant agent but Maggie," he gestured towards the older woman sitting next to Jane, "and some of the American Aurors will be there for back up should you need them. This muggle has gotten too close to the magical world too many times. But more than that, there are some parties he's been working against that the American Ministry would also liked stopped but have been unable to gain access to them for reasons unbeknownst to them. We hope if you work with him it will help lead us to them."

Jane took a deep breath. "When do I leave?"

* * *

March 7, 1992

Jane stared at the door in front of her for a moment. 'Knock,' she told herself and quickly followed her own instructions.

"Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted."

"Agent Mulder," Jane said when he finally turned to look at her. "I'm Dana Scully; I've been assigned to work with you."

The End


End file.
